1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing system.
2. Related Art
An image-print quality of a printing apparatus may partially or largely depend on conditions surrounding the printing apparatus. For example, when a level of a colorant remaining in the printing apparatus is lowered, an image may be printed in an insufficient amount of the colorant, and a user may consider the image incomplete or undesirably unclear. On the other hand, even when the printing condition of the printing apparatus is lowered, the user may wish to have an image printed in the lower-conditioned printing apparatus when, for example, the user wishes to fully use of the colorant. In such a case, however, the printing apparatus may not necessarily provide a higher image-forming quality, and the printed image may not appear satisfactory to the user.
In order to deal with lowered condition of a printing apparatus, for example, a facsimile machine which reserves print data even after completion of a printing operation is suggested. The facsimile machine can examine past printing behaviors of the facsimile machine itself and reserve the print data if the past behaviors indicate probability of troubles so that the reserved print data is used once again when the trouble is cleared.